


龙龄/肉体束缚，精神自由

by Reykjaviik



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykjaviik/pseuds/Reykjaviik
Summary: *反向捆绑、镜面“偶尔的束缚可以增添性刺激。”





	龙龄/肉体束缚，精神自由

当视线被遮挡，暗不透光的周遭，听嗅感官被无限放大，热气蒸腾的鼻尖沁出细汗，水流落地的声音清晰入耳。

王九龙暂且把这天归为黑色星期五。放在平日逢赌必输的师哥竟然赢了一回，按照先前的规定，他双手被反绑在厕所马桶上，西装领带系着眼睛严严实实密不透风，塑料靠背硌的脊骨生疼，被迫坐得板正，可那打赌赢了的黑小子似是自顾自边洗边玩起了水，温水从花洒溅上大腿衬衫透湿大块布料，黏糊贴在身上。

师弟催促了第四回，脚踢得马桶砰砰响。正当他试图以暴力挣开绳子瞧瞧这人整的什么花样时，花洒水声戛然而止。先前隔着这人为屏障听不真切的悉数历历在耳，低低沉沉的喘息透过暧昧温热的空气缓缓飘散，听得王九龙愈发燥热难安，汗珠顺延鬓角滑落下颚，不耐烦地啧了声。“嘛呢，自个玩儿起来了啊。”

从浴缸迈向马桶的路佛如走了一个世纪。张九龄的脚丫踩在瓷砖地板上一步一个水印，光溜的腿根碰上湿透西裤，滚烫体温透过布料传输过去。王九龙费力的抬起酸麻的脖颈，又被师哥挑着下巴过去迎着贴了个结实，湿漉的手指，湿漉的鼻尖，连接湿漉舌头的湿漉的吻。似是不屑于唇齿勾缠，调皮的虎牙磕着唇角绵延颊边，舌尖沿着下颚线一路舔舐耳垂又咬上一口，再贴蹭着耳廓传去细细碎碎的呼吸，像猫儿撒娇，情人间隐晦的挑逗。

调情全不足灭火，王九龙只觉自己心甘情愿进了野猫的陷阱，在一片黢黑中由其宰割。坐在师弟腿间的张九龄左右挪着屁股，不老实的手隔着湿透的衬衣自上而下缓慢下滑，灵巧指尖解开皮带的束缚，扯下里裤放出那精神抖擞的家伙摆在手里掂量分量。

做师弟的憋了欲火满腔，动不了手只得蹙着眉头呲了呲牙，活脱一只待哺的狼崽子。两人的性器被张九龄攥握着交叠在一起，一手属实难以掌握，细微酥麻的快感自下身涌至小腹化作小黑猫刻意放软的轻吟，王九龙听得耳朵发痒，不满的抬了抬胯顶撞的师哥一个趔趄跌进怀里，凭直觉咬上耳轮压着嗓命令一般。“给我解了。”

“瞧你那模样。”本图着逗逗师弟找点乐子，纵使万般不情愿还得为了自己的屁股着想。张九龄撇嘴绕后解开了他背后束缚已久的粗绳。那狼崽子方一脱开掌控就立马拽掉了眼上的领带，适应片刻强光便瞧见师哥嘟哝着小嘴一丝不挂的模样，视线所及光滑肌肤要人口干舌燥，半干水渍更像抹了油似得反光发亮，由人采撷。

憋了许久的劲儿一触即发。发狂的萨摩臂力惊人，托着翘臀抱起师哥放上洗手台，几是两三下就蹬去了碍事的西裤，皱巴一团踢到一角。瓷砖冰凉，王九龙低头用力封上他欲言又止的唇，凶巴巴啃咬着又往那手感极好的屁股狠劲甩上一把，疼得猫儿闷哼着瑟缩一阵怒瞪了眼，暗地腹诽究竟是谁欺负谁呢就耍上流氓了。

王九龙抻开十指包裹揉捏着师哥泛红发烫的臀肉，蹭经臀缝意料之外摸到一手湿滑黏液，贴心的爱人早在水声的掩护下扩张好了身体任君享用。两指轻松出入紧致甬道熟门熟路的按向敏感那点，猫儿便红了眼眶咬着自个指关懒懒哼唧两声，性器夹在两人之间可怜兮兮的颤动吐水儿。

“轮到我了啊师哥。”王九龙退出指头轻弹了弹他身前挺立那器物，揽过腰肢把人抱下来翻了个个儿。师哥趴在镜前不着寸缕，臀部高翘被人大掌牢牢把控，颊边浸染绯红情欲全数投在镜像上。师弟紧跟身后如狼似虎，衬衫黏巴在身上扯的凌乱，弩张的物件预示着性事的淋漓酣畅。他抬腰扶着那家伙在入口无用的磨蹭两下缓冲便直直贯穿到底，快感一瞬得到满足，顶的张九龄吊尖了嗓惊喘声惯性撞向镜子，眼角生生逼出了泪花啜声抽气，额头生疼也无暇他顾。

奈何血气方刚的师弟秉着方才一身气性，一入紧致便大开大合肏干起来，抓着他的头发强迫人抬起头一同观赏这意乱情迷之景。软乎颊肉给那镜面挤得变形，呻吟出口尽数顶了个稀碎，泪与涎液交织淌过嘴角，情动间还不忘探出舌头舔进嘴里。王九龙看得眼红，暗骂一句单字绕手到胸前掐起乳粒肆意揉捏，硕大性器深埋内里毫不犹豫旋过每一处柔嫩敏感。太过了，快感冲击神经爽得张九龄腿软到站不住脚，只得伸手扶住镜子承受身后肆无忌惮的顶撞，哀声唤着楠楠求饶，断断续续的吟哦呜咽和着王九龙拍打臀肉的脆声响成一片，淫糜音律萦绕浴室上空不断回荡。

张九龄也记不清到底是做了几回，腰腿酸软到再直不起来，腿根屁股尽是那狼崽交代的子子孙孙，力竭前刻被师弟搂着抱着出了这万恶的浴室。吃饱喝足的人儿恢复了大白狗模样，一个劲儿朝颈窝亲着蹭着，殷勤的捏腰捶腿讨好，腆着脸憋着坏嬉皮笑脸的提意见。

“亲亲，这样的活动建议是多来几回。”


End file.
